This invention relates to skin moisturizing methods and compositions.
One of the primary functions of the human skin is to protect the body from adverse environmental factors. Unfortunately, these same environmental factors tend to dry and flake the skin. The skin derives some protection from environmental conditions by a complex lipid layer that covers the skin surface. This natural lipid layer slows down the absorption of foreign substances and confers water-shedding properties.
Dry skin affects most people at some point in their lives, particularly the older and light-skinned. Usually, it occurs on hands and legs and, to some extent, the face. Even though it is known that loss of the skin""s moisturizer leads to flaking, chapping, or other irritation of body surfaces, no one knows precisely how to define the problem, not even dermatologists and cosmetologists.
A variety of conditions tends to dry the skin and alter the normal properties and functions of the skin, including the ability to function as a protective barrier. Damage may result from such conditions as low humidity, wind, cold, heat, and exposure to ultra violet rays, and contact with harsh chemicals such as soaps, detergents, and solvents. Protection against such damage can be obtained by applying various compounds such as oils, petrolatum, and a host of commercially available moisturizing creams and lotions. Scientific studies seem to indicate that only lanolin and petroleum jelly (petrolatum) can provide significant long-term improvements. However, undesired side effects are often associated with prolonged use of such compounds, including acne and other inflammations thought to be produced by clogged pores.
Accordingly, a need exists for a composition effective for achieving long-term moisturizing of human skin without the undesired side effects associated with prolonged application of lanolin and/or petrolatum.
The invention is directed to the administration of xcex945-androstene-3xcex2-ol-7,17 dione and metabolizable precursors thereof, such as xcex945-androstene-3xcex2-acetoxy-7,17 dione, to moisturize human skin in need of moisturizing. These steroids are also effective for improving skin softness, flexibility, plasticity, and elasticity.